Invasión
Invasión es un tipo de misión que le permite al jugador elegir trabajar junto a los Corpus o los Grineer para derrotar a la otra facción, que están invadiendo o defendiendo una misión específica. Apoyar a una facción otorga una recompensa que depende del bando elegido. Los infestados también pueden participar de las invasiones aunque los jugadores no pueden apoyarlos. Las invasiones fueron introducidas en la Operación: El dilema de Gradivus y fueron añadidas oficialmente en el juego en la . Mecánica right|302x302px|thumb|Pestaña de invasiones Las misiones de invasión son básicamente versiones modificadas de los escenarios donde aparecen enemigos de ambos lados (similar a las misiones de fuego cruzado). Durante la misión el jugador será aliado de la facción que eligió antes de entrar (por ejemplo, aliarse con los Grineer hará que los lanceros de élite no ataquen al jugador) y deberá atacar a la otra facción. Todas las invasiones en curso se muestran en una pestaña especial, entre la pestaña de alertas y de misiones de sindicato, dentro del menú de navegación. Además, el jugador puede seleccionar el planeta con el símbolo de la facción atacante para ver el sector conquistado o que se encuentra en disputa. Ambos lados otorgan una recompensa por apoyarlos. Apoyar a una facción otorga sus respectivas recompensas, incluyendo planos, recursos y partes de armas Fantasma y Vándalo. En las invasiones Corpus y Grineer, el tipo de misión cambia cada 15 minutos. Las tipos de misión posibles son Exterminio, Captura, Defensa, Rescate, Interceptación, Sabotaje, y Espionaje. Las misiones de rescate son modificadas para ser similares a las incursiones, haciendo que el contador de asesinato comience en el momento el que se entre al área de la prisión. Las misiones de sabotaje implican infiltrarse en la nave enemiga y destruir un reactor que únicamente tiene una celda refrigerante, mientras que en las misiones de espionaje sólo hay una consola para piratear y se encuentra en el lado enemigo del escenario. right|thumb|Elección de bando|256x256px Es necesario completar 3 misiones de un bando para recibir las recompensas. Cambiar de bando en medio de la invasión hará que se elimine el progreso del bando anterior, haciendo que el jugador deba repetir de nuevo las misiones. Se debe tener en cuenta que completar más de 3 veces la misión no otorgará recompensas adicionales. El jugador recibirá su recompensa cuando la invasión termine, sin importar si la facción elegida gane o no. La facción atacante se encuentra a la izquierda, con un porcentaje de captura. La facción que está siendo atacada se encuentra a la derecha. Cuando uno de los dos lados llegue al 100%, la invasión termina y el nodo vuelve a ser una misión normal. Brote de infestación La mayoría de las misiones con infestados fueron eliminadas del mapa estelar en la y fueron reemplazadas por misiones especiales utilizando el sistema de invasiones. Durante los brotes de infestación, la facción invadida otorgará recompensas para ayudarlos a derrotar la amenaza infestada. A diferencia de las invasiones normales, los brotes de infestación se expanden mucho más rápido y pueden cubrir un planeta entero. Los brotes de infestación tendrán la misma misión que el nodo que estén ocupando, siempre y cuando sea una misión de exterminio, defensa, defensa móvil o supervivencia. En caso de que el nodo no sea de las misiones anteriormente nombradas, se cambiará la misión a cualquiera de ellas pero seleccionadas al azar. En las misiones de asesinato el objetivo de asesinato es Phorid, sin importar el planeta, y sólo aparecen en el nodo de asesinato. Escenarios Invasions on Nave Corpus and Galeón Grineer tilesets feature unique map tiles that connect the two opposing vessels of each side, serving as a transitional tile from one map tile into the other, i.e. changing from Galeón Grineer to Nave Corpus and vice versa. Each invasion sector has its own variant of these connecting tiles, which does not change for missions performed on that tile until the invasion ends. Variant A features a large asteroid mining base connecting the two ships, with plenty of open space and side paths for large engagements. This tile features an energy field that blocks the main path that must be dispelled by hacking a nearby control console. Alternately, there are hidden paths accessible only by parkour that allows players to bypass the field completely. Variant B features a direct connection between vessels by a Grineer boarding tunnel, leading to a heavily damaged Corpus room. Variant C is encountered when siding with the Corpus on certain invasions, which features an access tunnel that periodically pulses with energy that can damage player shields. This tunnel exits into the outside of the Nave Corpus that is exposed to space, draining player shields the longer they stay. This then leads to a large glowing portal which transports the players directly into the barracks complex of the opposing Galeón Grineer. Finally, Variant D is encountered on the same sectors as Variant C, but when siding with Grineer instead, involving a large room with massive cannons firing boarding pods. Players can board an empty pod and initiate the launch sequence by activating the control console inside; this closes the pod, which after a few seconds is fired directly at the opposing Nave Corpus. After the transition, players can exit the pod into the Nave Corpus via a breach made on its hull. Note that both Variant C and Variant D prevent backtracking into the allied ship as both their transition areas only allow one-way travel. Operación: El dilema de Gradivus featured an additional variant featuring an asteroid cave connecting the two ships, which has been implemented in standard invasion missions with the Asteroide Grineer tileset as the main tileset. Infestación outbreaks on Nave Corpuss also feature a unique transitional tile, which takes place on a large shuttlebay with an equally large glowing portal at the end, that transports players into another ship. These missions also feature a unique starting tile, which holds a secret room inside an elevator shaft. Consecuencias Una vez que uno de los dos bandos llegue al 100%, el jugador recibirá las recompensas sin importar si el bando apoyado ganó o no el nodo. Sin embargo el jugador atraerá la atención del Cazador Zanuka o de Los tres Grustrag dependiendo el lado al que el jugador haya apoyado, permitiendo a estos asesinos invadir al jugador en futuras msiones. El jugador atraerá la atención de Stalker en caso de derrotar a Phorid. Además el bando ganador ocupará el nodo durante 24 horas y aumentará el estado de construcción, un medidor que se encuentra debajo de las invasiones que muestra el apoyo de los jugadores hacia los Grineer o los Corpus. El estado de construcción muestra la cercanía de un ataque de Fomoré Balor o de Razorback, quienes aparecen en el repetidor más cercano y un mensaje de parte de Lotus avisando a todos los tenno de la amenaza inminente. Recompensas *3 Fieldrons *3 Inyector de Detonite *1 - 2 Masa Mutágena *Coordenadas de Alad V Mutalítico *Partes exclusivas delas siguientes armas: **Karak Fantasma **Latron Fantasma **Strun Fantasma **Vipers gemelas Fantasma **Sheev **Dera Vándalo **Snipetron Vándalo *Plano de Catalizador Orokin *Plano de Reactor Orokin *Plano de Forma *Plano de Adaptador Exilus Notas *The mission type was officially announced in Livestream 16. Livestream 17 mentioned the possibility of the Invasion gametype returning, but as alert-only as opposed to replacing a preexisting game type. *As of factions now have momentum, giving the leading faction a periodically increasing score. This was added to avoid faction stalemates and allow the invasion system to move to different locations. *Barring Infestation Outbreaks, Peligros ambientales such as fires are guaranteed to occur in any given invasion. *Grineer invasions are called Grineer Offensives, whereas Corpus invasions are called Corpus Sieges. *Si el jugador es atacado por un asesino o por un escuadrón de sindicato durante una invasión, los PNJs aliados intentarán defenderlo incluso si son de la misma facción (los Grineer atacarán a Los tres Grustrag, por ejemplo). *Los enemigos específicos de los escenarios como las bursas o los procuradores siempre lucharán junto al jugador siempre que la facción correspondiente sea aliada. Curiosidades *The diorama for Corpus invasions contains a graphical error; Rifle de flujo can be seen firing as if they were Dera rifles. *If the player is playing an unaffected node on a planet that is under siege, the invading enemy can appear in the mission. This does not affect the goal of the mission. *Prior to , the faction that won a contested node would take over that node until another invasion overthrew them, effectively replacing the previous faction owner as a result. This may have been changed to avoid disrupting mod drops on a planetary scale – one infamous case had all of Europa taken over by the Grineer. *Invasions are a good time to Códice scan the faction you are sided with, as they will hold still while not attacking. *Invasions also seem to have a higher chance to spawn rare containers, and Ayatan Sculptures. Many users reported finding rare containers and sculptures especially on invasions. Errores *The Grineer Breach Pod tile is prone to bugs due to moving parts, especially when playing as a group, most likely due to synchronization errors. Often the players' pod won't load into the launcher. There is no discernible player-made cause for this. **It is also possible for one or more players to get left behind in the empty launcher if multiple players are in the pod when it launches. *If the last mission to receive battle pay is completed after the invasion node returns to normal, you will not receive the battle pay. *If an Infested invasion occurs on a Crossfire mission, the Infested will appear as Orokin in the factions section. *On rare occasions you will receive the reward from an invasion that you have only ran one mission for. Historial de parches With the precedent already set from Fissure missions for rewarding per normal endless cycle, Invasions felt strenuous due to their lengthy mission completion requirements. Considering there are other “faster” mission types available to get your reward and get out, it was time to cut back a bit on the way 'endless' variants work within the system. As a result, the following mission completion requirements have been scaled back: *Defensa from 10 waves to 5 waves *Survival from 10 minutes to 5 minutes *Interception from 2 rounds to 1 round *Excavation from 1000 Cryotic to 500 Cryotic * Prior Incursión Season Vándalo y Fantasma rewards can now be offered as invasion rewards by the respective faction. * Interceptación missions have been added into the mix when playing for invading faction. * Winning factions will now 'Occupy' the node for up to 24 hours. During this period, the invaders will raid the location for resources towards a mysterious 'Construction Project' * The mission type at a particular Invasion node will change every 15 minutes. * The progress of an invasion can now lead to a Faction Specific event. * Factions now pay an additional 1000 Credits each time you run a mission for them on the same node (up to max of 10K). * Fixed issues with Invasion missions loading to black and no spawning enemies. * Fixed Invasion progress not counting if a player was in mission during a Hotfix. * Fixed Phorid occupied nodes still showing the underlying bosses. }} de:Invasion en:Invasion Esto es lo que había Invasión es un tipo de misión que permite a los jugadores formar equipo junto con los Corpus o los Grineer para trabajar contra las facciones opuestas, cuando esa facción invade un sector de mision específica. Fue introducido por primera vez en Operación: El dilema de Gradivus y añadido oficialmente en el juego en la actualización 11.3. Los infestados también son capaces de invadir, aunque los jugadores no pueden aliarse con ellos. Categoría:Invasión Categoría:Misión